Scorpius Malfoy meetseveryone
by yellow 14
Summary: A series of drabbles, covering Scorpius Malfoy's encounters with everyone in the HP world. Written for CeliaEquus's The Every Character Challenge. Enjoy
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Don't own and never will. But if JK fancies giving me the rights…

AN: This is written for The Every Character Challenge by CeliaEquus. To avoid missing anyone, I'm doing them in the order they appear on the list, but the chapters are not in any order and no particular canon.

"Mr Malfoy, I would like a word before you go to dinner," Professor Aidan Lynch said as the Slytherin Quidditch team landed. There were some dubious and concerned looks amongst the Slytherin team and Scorpius himself turned slightly pale.

"You're not in trouble Mr Malfoy, I have something that I need to talk to you about," Professor Lynch continued and he waved the rest of the Slytherin team on. With a low murmur, the Slytherin team went into the changing rooms. Aiden sighed to himself and walked into his office to await young Scorpius Malfoy.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

"What do you think Professor Lynch wants to talk to me about Al?" Scorpius asked as the two boys showered.

"I don't know, but it can't be good," Albus replied nervously. "Do you think he knows who's behind the green water the Gryffindors had in their shower last week?"

"Hope not, I think Rose would kill us. Slowly. If she knew," Scorpius said with a worried look.

"Especially as her hair still has green streaks in it," Albus added and Scorpius paled.

"Yeah, thanks for reminding me Al. If she does find out, I'm making sure that it's you who she takes first," Scorpius said with a smirk.

"Thanks Scor, but I insist that you be the first one to deal with her," Albus countered with a smirk. "I wouldn't want you to miss that particular pleasure."

"Hey, we're the last ones here!" he exclaimed. "We've been chattering away like a pair of old ladies! We'd better get going."

As the two boys dried themselves off, Scorpius's thoughts turned once more to Professor Lynch. Unlike some of the other Professor's, especially the ones who had fought in the Battle of Hogwarts, Professor Lynch judged Scorpius by who he was rather than his family. That made Professor Lynch his favourite Hogwarts professor, but that didn't stop him feeling nervous about being called into his office.

"I'll wait for you if you like," Albus offered, but Scorpius shook his head.

"No, I'll be okay. See you at dinner," Scorpius said, although he was still pale. Albus looked at him doubtfully and Scorpius gave him a smile. "I'll be FINE. Trust me, it's not like I'm facing an angry Rose after all, is it?"

"Fine. You'd better make it out alive, or I will never speak to you again. Obviously," Albus replied and the two boys smirked.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Professor Aidan Lynch was busy tapping his fingers against the memo that was sitting on his desk. If Albus Potter wasn't so set on becoming an Auror, it would apply to him as well. A shadow fell across the table and Aidan look up and his eyes met Scorpius's.

"Well I suppose you're wondering why I asked to see you young Mr Malfoy?" Aidan asked and Scorpius nodded.

"Yes Professor," he replied.

"As I told you Mr Malfoy, you're not in trouble," Aidan paused and picked up the memo on his desk. "An old colleague of mine sent me this and I think it might be eminently suitable for you." He handed Scorpius the memo and slowly smiled as he watched Scorpius's eyes grow wide.

"Is this…"

"Yes"

"Bu-"

"Mr Malfoy," Professor Lynch interrupted firmly, "I have seen you play Quidditch for almost six years. You have what it takes to make it, in my opinion. If you train hard that is."

"But…this is a professional level team!" Scorpius burst out and Professor Lynch nodded with a smile.

"Yes. And you have what it takes to get to play professionally," Professor Lynch told him. "Now I imagine you'll be wanting to go to dinner now."

"Yes, yes of course," Scorpius said absent-mindedly as he was slowly guided outside the Professor's office. And still in a daze, he wondered to the Great Hall.

"Hey Scor, you okay?" Albus asked, pulling Scorpius out of his daze.

"Yes…I've just had a shock, that's all," Scorpius replied dazedly.


	2. Aberforth Dumbledore

Disclaimer: See the first chapter.

"What in Merlin's name possessed me to do this?" Aberforth murmured to himself as he scratched his false beard. "This thing itches like mad."

"Well you did refuse to allow me to give you a beard," Madam Rosmerta reminded him. "In fact, I distinctly recall you refusing to let me or anyone else even try."

"Yeah, well after my dear brother managed to get it wrong when he cast it on me, so definitely no," Aberforth replied with a grin as he sat down. He always thought that his decision to shave his beard after the Battle of Hogwarts was a bad idea, but it was too late for regrets now.

Sitting down in the grotto, with his red Santa suit and brown sack, Aberforth took a deep breath and reminded himself why he had agreed to do this. It was for a good cause, raising money to help the veterans of the second wizarding war and somehow Madam Rosmerta had persuaded him to be Santa Claus, in his grotto.

"Send the first child in," he said with a roll of his eyes. Madam Rosmerta grinned and waved in a young blond-haired boy and his mother.

"Ho, ho, ho. Hello little boy, what's your name?" Aberforth asked and the boy looked at him with wide eyes. After a few moments, his mother nudged him and the boy began to speak.

"I'm Scorpius Malfoy. Are you really Santa Claus?" he asked with an expression of wide-eyed fascination.

"Of course I am. And have you been a good little boy Scorpius?" Aberforth asked as Scorpius sat on his lap. Scorpius simply continued to stare in wide-eyed amazement.

"Yes I have. But how do you know who's been good and who's been bad?" Scorpius asked, but before Aberforth could reply, Scorpius cut him off with another question. "And how do you get around the world so fast? And how do you make your reindeer fly? And-"

"Scorpius, I think that's quiet enough questions for now," his mother cut in gently and Aberforth resisted the urge to sigh with relief. "Now why don't you tell Santa what you would like for Christmas?"

At this, Scorpius blushed very red and Aberforth smiled at him with a twinkling of his eyes that was reminiscent of his late brother.

"What I would like for Christmas Santa, is a…"

"Yes?" Aberforth prompted gently and Scorpius sat up more firmly.

"What I would like for Christmas is a baby brother!" he said proudly and Aberforth smiled kindly, his eyes twinkling once more.

"I'm afraid you'll have to take that up with your parents," he told Scorpius with a smile and he dipped his hand into his sack. "In the meantime, here's a little present for you."

"Thanks Santa," Scorpius said as he hugged Aberforth surprisingly hard, before dashing to his waiting mother, talking at the top of his voice. "Mummy, mummy, did you know that Santa's related to Albus Dumbledore!" he said excitedly and Aberforth smiled. The whole twinkling eye thing seemed to work wonders!


End file.
